gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sexy
Plot Holly Holiday returns and has been assigned to become a sex education teacher. Holly also began dating Will.http://community.livejournal.com/gleeclub/2314400.html Holly will sing 4 songs over the span of 2 episodes. Source Will will savor making Emma jealous with Holly, just as Emma made Will jealous. Source Will and Holly will kiss, and it will irk Emma. Source Terri is back. Source Either this episode or the one after it will be Karofsky themed according to Max Adler. One of them will also contain Lady Gaga's song 'Born This Way'. Source Holly convinces Santana to open up to her bisexuality. Source Apparently Brittany and Santana get together in this episode. Holly Holiday sets it up. Source "The series will start to explore Santana (Naya Rivera) and Brittany's relationship on a deeper level. "A lot of my stuff is getting generally serious in a way," Heather Morris says. "We just got a new script. ... Santana and Brittany don't want to talk about it because they're in high school, but Brittany wants to talk about it because she has a boyfriend. Ryan Murphy really wanted to do that for the fans because all of the fans were like, 'Why did you have them make out and not do anything else?'" But don't expect more lip-locking anytime soon, Morris says." Source Sam discovers a new side to himself, he likes Santana's forcefulness. Source Holly tries to get Rachel and Finn back together, its implied that she succeeded Source. Lea recorded a "classic 80's tune". Source John Stamos recorded a song. Source A scene was filmed where Holly is teaching sex-ed using a condom and cucumber. Its been described as a funny scene. Source. Holly gives Mike a zucchini to practice putting condoms on, while Tina gets a banana. Source. Brittany finds out that babies don't come from storks. Source Finn finds out that woman cannot get pregnant from the hot tub, this ties into the lie Quinn first told Finn when she mentioned she was pregnant. Source Emma becomes the faculty adviser for the celibacy club. Source Carl meets Holly Holiday. Source Its been rumored from some of the glee writers that Brittany and Santana will not only get together but will have a scene in the choir room when Brittany gives Santana hot coco with sleeping pills inside it and Santana gets drowsy and Brittany helps her down the hallway and takes her to the bathroom and Santana leans in for a kiss and right before they kiss Tina and Mercedes walks out the bathroom stalls and sees how Santana is getting worse and helps Brittany to get Santana to the nurse Music *[[Kiss|'Kiss']] by Prince. Sung by Holly Holiday and Will Schuester. Source *'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' by Gary Glitter. Sung by Holly Holiday. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Carl Howell. *'Landslide '''by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Rachel, Quinn, Tina, and Lauren. Source Source 2 Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast * 'Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'John Stamos as Carl *Gwyneth Paltrow' as Holly Holiday *'Max Adler' as David Karofsky *'Ashley Fink''' as Lauren Zizes Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee Season 2 Category:Holly Holiday Category:Gwyneth Paltrow Category:Will Schuester Category:Matthew Morrison Category:Terri Schuester Category:Jessalyn Gilsig Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Sam Evans Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Rachel Berry Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Artie Abrams Category:Finn Hudson Category:Mike Chang Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Chris Colfer Category:Darren Criss Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Dianna Agron Category:Ashley Fink Category:Naya Rivera Category:Heather Morris Category:Lea Michele Category:Amber Riley Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Kevin McHale Category:Cory Monteith Category:Harry Shum Jr. Category:Mark Salling Category:Jane Lynch Category:Jayma Mays Category:Max Adler Category:Brittana Category:Sexy Category:Season Two Category:Holly Holiday